Field
This disclosure relates generally to multiprocessing systems, and more specifically, to multiprocessing systems with peripheral power consumption control.
Related Art
Multiprocessing systems are increasingly being found in systems that are more price sensitive and power sensitive. Within such multiprocessing systems, there are limited numbers of on-chip peripherals. Therefore, in such systems, a need exists for a system which maximizes use of the on-chip peripherals by the multiple processors through dynamic allocation of peripherals while allowing for reduced power consumption when processors enter lower power modes.